


Consumed from the Inside Out

by loubricatedstyles (neverisanawfullylongtime)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverisanawfullylongtime/pseuds/loubricatedstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry got too involved and Louis crumbled.</p><p>AKA a short story on how love takes it's toll. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed from the Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Basically something I wrote for my narrative for school except I changed Louis’ name to Will and made their last names their mother’s maiden names in the original.

The teenager swung the door open to the luxurious flat that had been rented out for him during his last college year in the city. He glanced around and realised that he wasn’t alone; not like he had been in the last month.

He knew he should have done it that night he had met him. He also knew that the longest he should’ve left this going was for a week. But it had been a month and for once, Harry was confused.

He wasn’t usually confused; nor was he ever emotionally attached to the people he had chosen. Usually he chose them wisely; he would look through their details, follow them and then do it. But with Louis, something was different. He suddenly felt warm and intrigued by the university student, who had made himself at home at the flat.

The caramel-haired student sauntered out of the bathroom, carrying a towel as he shook his head. Before Harry could even ask him what was wrong, he had burst into tears, revealing his already reddening eyes.

He cried for hours on end, the tint of red on his nose darkened as he sniffled continuously. And instead of taking Louis fragile state to his own an advantage, Harry sat there till the early hours of the morning, soothing rubs on his back while attentively listening.

“That serial killer, E, killed him! I don’t think I’ll ever be able to use a steak knife anymore.” He cried, choking on his own sobs as he cupped his face with his dainty hands, “They carved into human skin again; A thick E in the middle of his abdomen.”

Harry cursed himself for choosing someone who Louis had relations to. But then again, this was his plan; for him to not even have to lay a finger on Louis but break him down internally. He told himself that he was experimenting again, but in reality he just didn’t want to carve his initials into Louis, nor did he want to pierce his golden skin in such a gruesome but exhilarating circumstance.

The next night, Louis was crying again, this time because his teenage cousin was also found with an ‘E’ engraved on her stomach. Harry sat with him the whole night as he cried, soothing him as well as he could; brushing his fringe, which had plastered to his forehead with the sweat, to the side.

As he watched the caramel-haired man begin to crumble, Harry felt a clenching in his heart. He took it as a sign to go for a check-up at the hospital, nothing big to him. With each passing day, Louis began to look greyer; his original bubbling personality had diminished into a weary one.

Louis had become sullen; barely eating or talking. He became a completely different person, especially after the sixth day, when his best friend was the one bearing a bloody ‘E’ on his abdomen. He secluded himself in the room that night, refusing to leave for anything.

Nine days later, Harry returned to the flat as per usual at exactly 1:20AM. He was surprised Louis hadn’t already run up to him in tears, having heard the news of who ‘E’ had targeted. The flat was quiet, nothing but the creak of the floorboards echoing throughout the room.

He inched the door to Louis’ room open, his teenage eyes meeting the hanging figure in the middle of the room. At first, he thought it wasn’t too bad and maybe it was just a hanging. He walked towards the figure, slowly turning it as he examined Louis’ body.

Harry couldn’t explain why the left side of his chest was clenching, nor could he explain the tears that trailed down his face like tributaries. He pulled the Louis down and clung to his unconscious body, whispering words of absolute nonsense into his ear.

He turned around to grab his phone, punching in numbers desperately as he ran his long fingers through the caramel hair. As soon as the ambulance was called, he got up and brushed his face of tears. He went to place his phone on the table, when he came across a piece of paper which had been written on in delicate handwriting.

‘E, you got me. Consumed me from the inside out. – Louis William Tomlinson’

Harry should’ve been smiling with glee, like he did every other time this happened. He should’ve had adrenaline pumping through his veins. But his heart clenched, suffocating him. He ran into the kitchen and took his tool out of the hidden drawer, returning to the room with it in hand. He realized why his heart clenched; it wasn’t because of a heart condition, he was emotionally hurt. He’d gotten attached.

He took out the pen next to the sheet, adding underneath Louis’ message.

‘I’m sorry. –Harry Edward Styles’

And with the tip of the blade over his heart, he stopped the clenching, piercing skin as he heard the siren in the distance. He pushed harder in, falling to his knees next to Louis. He closed his eyes, breathed in and felt himself disappear into the darkness.


End file.
